


Wings

by mystiri1



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bloodplay, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Scarification, Threesome, Wingfic, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon asked for it, and they won't deny him...</p><p> </p><p>For the prompt: Wingsex and bloodplay with seriously submissive Leon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

Already naked, Leon sat on the bed, watching his lovers as they undressed. Well, while Sephiroth undressed, shedding the heavy leather coat with ease despite the encumbrance of great feathery wings. It was a good thing he had a large bed, Leon thought, because Sephiroth's wings – one large wing that sprung from his shoulder and two smaller wings that emerged from his lower back - took up a lot of room even if there weren't three of them sharing the mattress.

Cloud, though, was watching Leon watch them, a hesitant look on his face. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked. The reluctance in his voice was belied by the noticeable bulge in his pants.

“I'm sure.” And if they could just get on with it...

Sephiroth was completely naked now, pale body framed in ebony feathers. The empty space above his left shoulder, where a fourth and final wing should have hovered, was even more noticeable this way. He was beautiful: long silver hair, lean muscles, narrow hips, the hard jut of his arousal promising pleasure yet to come – but incomplete. He moved behind Cloud, removed the cloak the blond wore. Tugged the top over Cloud's head, and slowly, carefully, worked a dark, leathery wing free.

He barely heard the sound Sephiroth made, as his fingers moved along fragile bones and taut muscles, massaging them gently, but knew it was one of concern. Even now Cloud kept his wing mostly hidden, tucked away behind clothing, imprisoned by it. Nothing either of them said could convince him it was something he shouldn't be ashamed of. Long fingers coaxed it into unfurling, flexing stretching out to its full length. He pressed a little closer, bent to nip at the curve of Cloud's shoulder Cloud's throat – but green eyes watched Leon through a curtain of hair, catching the hitch in his breathing. He knew how Leon reacted to the sight of their wings or, even better, the touch of them. “Isn't that better?”

Feathered black wings flared outward, flexed and stretched, matching the spread of Cloud's perfectly. Even though Cloud's wing lacked feathers, they fit together, completing each other.

He'd heard others refer to their search for each other as obsession, a form of insanity, and there was no doubt in his mind that both of them had made contact with that state more than once. But he couldn't write it off as just obsession, not when he saw them like this. Like this, it made sense that they'd search forever if need be, even if they couldn't remember each other. Like this, they made sense.

Two pieces of a whole, and no need for a third, regardless of how unwilling they seemed to be to give him up.

Leon swallowed, deliberately pushing the thought out of his head. What mattered was this. He'd asked for this, wanted this, and he was going to get it. “I want you to mark me as yours. Both of you.”

“There are other ways,” Cloud pointed out, but the hunger was clear on his face, now. Sephiroth had no qualms about what they were about to do, and he was Cloud's darkness. Possessive, more than a little cruel, fierce in his passions and no time for other people's rules or morals when it stood in the way of something he wanted. Cloud's presence tempered that somewhat, but so could Sephiroth's more violent tendencies infect him when their feelings ran high. He could be a gentle and considerate lover, but that wasn't what any of them was after right now.

“You heard him, Cloud,” Sephiroth said, lifting his head. Lust honed his features even finer, giving him a predatory look that made Leon shiver. The gleam of green eyes seemed to echo the madness that had once filled him, wild, violent, hungry. It dragged a helpless sound from Leon, one that didn't sound frightened at all. “He wants this.”

That sound had riveted Cloud's attention on him, and Leon could see the green flaring in blue eyes, the pupils changing shape. The green faded until it was just the slightest hint at the centre, but the pupils remained distinctly cat-like. It matched the way Cloud moved as he stalked closer, until Leon had to tilt his head back to meet that gaze. “Lie back on the bed.”

Leon slid his hands back, used them to scoot back along the covers, then with a trembling breath he lay down. He felt the mattress shift as his lovers climbed on, crawled along his body until they were lying alongside him.

A hand ghosted over his hip, so light he thought he'd imagined it. Then nothing. Leon waited, shockingly aware of the bodies that dipped the mattress beside him. He could hear their breathing feel the immense warmth that both of them radiated, but neither of them moved, and he knew better than to do so. Finally, frustrated and aching, he moaned.

As if that were a signal, a mouth crushed down on his with ruthless pressure, tongue plunging between his parted lips, forcing them open further. He could feel skin breaking against his teeth. It wasn't a kiss, but a declaration of ownership, and all he could do was lie there as every corner of his mouth was explored, claimed. Cloud pulled away and he lay there, panting, for only a second before Sephiroth's mouth replaced it.

And now hands were running over his body, their touch gentle in contrast to the harsh nip of teeth at his shoulder, the strong pull of a mouth on his throat. They teased his nipples, dipped down and across his stomach. Long fingers ran teasing over the flesh just above his cock and he moaned, arching into the touch while his own gripped the covers, fisting them in an effort not to reach out for what he wanted. That wasn't how this worked.

“Please,” he begged helplessly.

“Please, what?” Sephiroth asked, playing with the curling hair at the base of his erection. The lazy flex of a wing blocked out the ceiling momentarily; Leon bit his tongue, hips jerking upward as he felt feathers brush against his cock. “Do you want... this?” A fingertip glided slowly up his length.

“Nngh.”

Other fingers joined it, and he whimpered as his lovers toyed with him. Again, the touches were light, just caresses, but Leon had been hard before they even started. Now, he could feel the tension throughout his body, make his shoulders tense and his back arch as they continued their play. A blunt, calloused fingertip brushed across the head of his cock, smearing the liquid there, and he found himself begging once again.

_“Please.”_

Finally a firmer touch as long fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, finding and pressing hard against a particular spot. Leon whimpered. “Please what?” Sephiroth asked again. “Please let me come?”

“Yes,” Leon gasped. The palm of Cloud's hand was massaging the head of his cock, even as Sephiroth prevented him from ejaculating with almost brutal efficiency.

“Please let me come?” Cloud asked. “Or...”

“... please mark me?” Sephiroth finished.

Leon screwed his eyes shut, tried to take deep breaths – anything to focus on something other than the pressure in his groin. “P- please mark me,” he begged, remembering why he was there. “Make me yours.”

Silence, loud enough that he could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears as Cloud's hand stilled then moved away. Sephiroth's fingers remained where they were for a few moments longer, waiting as Leon's breathing steadied, then they too were gone.

“Roll over onto your stomach,” Sephiroth ordered, and there was more than a hint of growl in his voice.

Leon did so, meeting Cloud's gaze as he turned. He didn't look away as Cloud gripped one of his arms, raised it above his head and wrapped his fingers around one of the spokes on the headboard. On the opposite side, Sephiroth mirrored the movement. Cool, polished wood rested beneath his grip, hopefully sturdy enough to resist damage if he should tighten his hold.

“Are you ready?” Cloud asked, watching him with hungry eyes.

Leon nodded.

The mattress shifted once again as Cloud looked past him. Feathers brushed against his leg, and he suppressed a brief tremor. As Cloud sat up, he closed his eyes and waited.

He wasn't quite sure what to expect of this next part. It would hurt, but that didn't matter. Leon had felt pain before. He'd even felt it at the hands of his lovers; neither of them were particularly gentle when their passion ran high, and while Cloud would occasionally apologise, Sephiroth simply watched him with knowing eyes. Pain didn't matter; nothing worth having came easy.

Shared pain forged the strongest bonds.

Something cool pressed against his left shoulder. The flat of a blade, the shape suggesting a well-balanced dagger, but it rested there only long enough for him to identify it before it was lifted away. When it returned, it was only the point that touched him. It rested on a spot just an inch or two from his spine. The pressure increased, and it broke through the skin almost easily, painlessly.

_Sharp,_ Leon thought, the first mild sensations of pain reaching him a second or two later. But it was nothing unbearable. It didn't really begin to hurt until the knife began to move.

Slowly, steadily, Sephiroth dragged the blade in curving movements across his shoulder, down his back, leaving a line of perfectly parted skin behind. There was no hesitation to it; he might have been drawing a picture with a pen. That was what it felt like to Leon: a pointed pressure, but not painful. Then a few moments later his nerves lit a burning trail along the path of the knife as blood welled to the surface.

There was a small sound from Cloud, something like recognition. A few more strokes, and Leon could feel it in the shift of things as Sephiroth handed the knife over, was anticipating the moment when Cloud pressed the tip to a point just a few inches to the right of his spine. He moved the tip through flesh slower than Sephiroth, the changes in direction a touch more jagged. They nudged at something in Leon's head, suggested familiarity, but he couldn't put a name to the shape just yet.

Then the knife was drawn away, fingers pressing against bloodied flesh, tracing one of the cuts. Leon moaned, a shudder running through him, flexing his own fingers around wood warmed by his grip, hips shifting. It pressed him into the covers, making him achingly aware of the fact that he was still hard. The pain hadn't lessened his arousal any, and as a second hand pressed against the cuts on his back, he knew it wasn't going to.

The mattress shifted once more, and it was a mouth pressed to his back, licking, sucking. Hands stroked over flesh, trailing pain and heat and blood in their wake. Leon's breathing became ragged and uncontrolled once more, his back flexing as he tried to push against each touch, as his hips rocked into the mattress.

He wasn't the only one. Broken murmurs whispered across his back, hungry sounds of need and pleasure and possession. Bloodied fingers presented themselves in front of his mouth, pressed against his lips, and he obediently parted them, sucked them in, tasting his own blood.

“Look like he wants to suck on something,” Cloud groaned, desire deepening his voice until it was almost a growl. “Pull him up.”

Leon was tugged to his hands and knees. He was almost expecting the pull of his hair, his lips parting in anticipation of the hard flesh that pushed inside. Cloud thrust shallowly into his mouth once, twice, then slid deeper, his grip on Leon's head tightening subtly. Leon swallowed almost convulsively around his cock, trying to adjust. Cloud pulled back, and Leon followed, licking and sucking, not letting him slip out.

He could feel Sephiroth's mouth on his back, moving down his spine until it reached the curve of his ass. Teeth grazed it lightly, then nothing. Cloud pulled back again, and this time his grip on Leon's hair saw him slide free, a protest escaping the brunet's lips. But the reason for it became apparent as something slick and blunt pushed against his entrance, forcing its way inside with little ceremony. Murmured protest became a harsh cry. They did this often enough that there was no tearing, but the stretch and burn of tender flesh was palpable, and the only lubrication was that Sephiroth had applied to his own cock. It was friction and fullness and connection; Cloud took advantage of his parted lips to push back in, and he was pinned between them as they began to move.

One hand gripped his hip, another his hair. The others moved freely over his bleeding back. The bedroom disappeared into a hazy world of sensations; the pain in his back and the shock of pleasure he felt each time Sephiroth hit that spot inside him. The taste of Cloud on his tongue, the way his cock pushed almost too far with each thrust, the struggle to remember to breathe in between when all he wanted to do was feel.

It was Cloud who came first, hips jerking in a movement Leon knew he'd feel later, spilling himself inside his mouth, down his throat. Leon swallowed even as he pulled away, wanting it all, just as he did with everything else of his lovers'. The he was tugged upright, fingers brushing over his lips moments before Cloud kissed him, mixing the taste of blood with semen. The grip on his hips shifted; two hands now, and Sephiroth moved with hard, fast strokes that pushed him against Cloud, the blond the only thing that held him up. It did Leon in, and he was only half aware that his silver-haired lover followed.

When Leon could think again, he was aware that he was pressing Cloud back against the headboard in a way that couldn't be comfortable, Sephiroth pressing against his injured back. A lock of silver hair rested over his shoulder, tinged with red. It slowly disappeared as Sephiroth pulled away, and he allowed himself to be manoeuvred downwards so that he was laying once again on his stomach.

Cloud and Sephiroth arranged themselves on either side of him. Feathers brushed lightly against his ass and legs. Something leathery and warm bumped against his hip. Every now and then, a hand would trail lightly across his back.

“You okay?” Cloud asked. Leon looked at him, the blue eyes returned to their normal shade and shape.

“Yeah,” Leon breathed, his throat a little sore. Cloud smiled.

He turned his head to look at Sephiroth, and found green cat's-eyes watching him with a very feline expression of satisfaction. From the corner of his eye, he could see the larger wing moving, extending itself over both himself and Cloud like a giant, feathered blanket. Sephiroth didn't say anything, but he didn't need to; his every action screamed it.  
_  
Mine._

Fingers traced the bloodied lines on his back once more, but Leon didn't pay any attention to their path; he knew what the marks showed. Instead, he revelled in the knowledge that if everything went wrong once more, things would be different. Some hurt inside that he'd never really let go of had eased.

When their world had fallen, nobody had come looking for him.

Sephiroth and Cloud were different in many ways. The former General was not inclined to hang around Radiant Garden much during the day, to the relief of most of the residents. But he didn't disappear completely; he could most often be found in the castle library, reading through the books in search of his own answers. He listened when Leon had problems dealing with running the town, made quiet suggestions, and showed up for bed each night. Cloud was just as likely to vanish down the valley in search of a fight with stray Heartless as he was to help with the rebuilding. But he was always more than willing to let Leon vent his frustrations with a good spar, and occasionally made some startlingly accurate observations about people. He, too, was always there at the end of the day, and there was no one Leon would rather have at his back.

They were both fiercely possessive, and would never willingly let go of anything they considered theirs.

He'd have to avoid potions for the next few days, Leon though muzzily. He didn't want the marks to disappear, would prefer it if they scarred. He certainly didn't want them to heal quickly. He'd feel the pull of the wounds every time he moved until they were gone, a reminder of what had happened this night. It was a satisfying thought, and one that stayed with him as he drifted to sleep. It wasn't just any mark his lovers had carved upon his back.

They'd given him wings.


End file.
